time_fall_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Changelog (Cheesebattle)
The following are changelogs for Cheesebattle. Changelogs are updates, that are recorded. SECTION ONE, Major Updates e27 e24 - Overhauled the map. - Added vehicles and houses. - Added more NPCs, weapons, etc. - Added new thumbnails and icons. - Added several features that we cannot list. - Removed the testing program. - Major UI changes. - Major security patches. v0.2.3 - Removed avatar customization & credits. Likely to arrive later in gameplay. - Some UI has been merged. - It is easier to join teams. - Various map polishes. - Bug fixes. v0.2.2 - Security changes. v0.2.1 - Added NPCs, fog, and emotes. - Added separate avatar customization center. - Credits UI found on the bottom left corner. (Click to open/close) - Lighting improvements. (It is now darker.) - UI changes. - Major bug fixes. v0.2.0 - Minor lighting and UI changes.(edited) v0.1.9 - Security changes. v0.1.8 - Fixed issue where all of the spawns & morphs were off the map. - Minor UI changes. - Lighting fixes. - Minor bug fixes. v0.1.7 - Added observatory, avatar customization, and nuke weapon. - Added teams. (Click on spawn to generate team) - Lighting improvements. - Major UI changes. - Major bug fixes. v16 - Reverted game back to normal. v15 -Added decoration for Cheesebattle's 3 month anniversary! v14 - Replaced map & gameplay - Improved weapons to support new gameplay - Bug fixes. Update 13 - Started Easter Event. (Hidden eggs & weapons) - Added sponsorships - Map changes - UI changes - Minor map changes - Major bug fixes Update 12 - Bug, Graphics, and Map fixes - Added R6 support - Removed shotgun - Improved lighting Update 11 - Ended support for Pizza Party event - Removed Pizza Party thumbnail Update 10 - Map design changes - The map had underwent a brand new system. There are now bases and much better ways to fight! - Support for Pizza Event - No, this game isn't doing a pizza event! This game does have its individual pizza event running, where it supports the Community Pizza Launcher - Graphics fixes - Gravity was removed in Update 9. This caused many problems with the weapons. So it was removed. - Bug fixes - Graphics bug fixed, solider bug fixed, and crushed base fixed. Update 9 - Map & Base fixes - Added soliders - Avatar changes - Changes formatting - Fixes (UI, Bugs, Preformance, and Graphics) Update 8 Update 7 Update 6 Update 5 Update 4 Update 3 Live Update 2 Live Update 1 - Added new map! - Gameplay changes. - Major bug fixes. Release (February 2, 2019.) - Released game! Security Updates Code: Security Update "SU." Month of update release Year "19." or "20." Edition build * GM, Gold Master. The final build for the month. * 1E, First Edition. The first security update of the month. * 2E, Second Edition. The second security update of the month. * 3E, Third Edition. the third security update of the month. * EA, Emergency Addition. An emergency update that is not counted as 'GM', '1E', '2E', or '3E' * NR, Not Recorded. A changelog with no changes put into the log. * IGM, Improved Gold Master. If there happens to be an issue with the Gold Master edition, an IGM may be pushed out. * UK, Unknown. Unknown changes were added. * Edition.EI, Edition implementation. A security update that is counted as an edition build as well. * Edition.ESI. Edition Secondary Implementation. A security update that only plays a part of the role in an edition build. But major enough to be separated. SU.Sept19.GM.EI (e25) SU.Oct19.1E.EI (e26) SU.Oct19.GM SU.Nov19.GM.ESI (e27) SU.Dec19.1E SU.Dec19.2E